guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Wintersday 2009
Schedule :Friday, December 18, 2009 (12:00 pm PST): Start of the event Festival finale Begins at 12:01 AM PST (8:01 AM UTC) on Friday, January 1, 2010, and will occur every three hours until 12:01 AM PST (8:01 AM UTC) on Saturday, January 2, 2010. See Nine Rings (Wintersday) for a description of the minigame. : :Times in italics occur on January 2. During the finale, it is customary for players in odd-numbered town districts (1, 3, 5 etc.) to stand in the red rings for a Grenth win, and for players in even-numbered districts (2, 4, 6 etc.) to stand in the green rings for a Dwayna win. Although it is not guaranteed in all districts, this tradition is honored by the majority of players. : Lion's Arch and Kamadan offer the same hats. After the event had finished, presents appeared in participants' inventories for the next 15 minutes, even if the character left the area. Redecorated towns *Prophecies **Ascalon City (Post-Searing) **Lion's Arch **Droknar's Forge *Nightfall **Kamadan, Jewel of Istan *Eye of the North **Eye of the North (outpost) Quests During the festivities last year, the following special quests were offered. Those supporting Dwayna are marked with (D); those supporting Grenth are marked with (G). Lion's Arch *Old Nickoles: A Very Grentchie Wintersday (G) *Old Nickoles: The Greatest Snowman Ever Made (D) Kamadan, Jewel of Istan *Grandfather Kringle: Save the Reindeer → Find the Stolen Presents → Spreading the Wintersday Spirit (D) *Elder Skruuj: White Mist → How The Grentches Stole Wintersday → The Gift of Giving (G) Lion's Arch and Kamadan *Takes place in The Underworld **Rift Warden: In Grenth's Defense (G) **Rift Warden: You're a Mean One, Mr. Grenth (D) *Takes place in the Secret Lair of the Snowmen **Rift Warden: Straight to the Heart (G) **Rift Warden: The Strength of Snow (D) Eye of the North (outpost) *Lieutenant Thackeray: The Three Wise Norn → Charr-broiled Plans → Wintersday Cheer *Casey Carpenter: Snowball Dominance After completing all four of these quests, look for the tameable Jingle Bear and White Jingle Moa in Gwen's Garden. See also: Category:Wintersday 2008 quests Events *The Snowball Arena will return this year. In addition, new Snowball Arena-themed Automated Tournaments will be held. Items The following are the available items from Wintersday 2008, with a brief description from the official Guild wars website: *See also: Category:Wintersday 2008 items Collectors All collectors except the Wintersday Gift Givers, Tonic Makers, and Candysmiths depart at noon Pacific time (GMT -8) on January 5th. The Wintersday Gift Givers, who accept 5 Candy Cane Shards and return 1 Wintersday Gift, will remain a few days longer. Prophecies Nightfall Eye of the North Drops Each PvE foe has a small chance, perhaps about 5%, to drop a Wintersday item in addition to their normal drops. Very rarely a foe may drop two Wintersday items. Unlike normal drops, the drop frequency of these items does not scale at the start of an area, e.g. the first foe killed is just as likely to drop a Wintersday item as the 100th foe killed. Known common drops are Candy Cane Shards, Snowman Summoners, Eggnog, and Fruitcakes; rare drops are Frosty Tonics and Mischievous Tonics. Foes that don't normally drop items (such as animals) may drop these holiday items. External Links *Wintersday 2009 on Guildwars.com Category:Special events *